Tattered Dreams
by i.am.lily.evans
Summary: I wanted to be so many things when I became an adult, but I was happy in the end. I had saved innocent lives, and that was enough. Please R&R!
1. Something Great

Her parents had always used to joke around that she wanted to be so many things before she became eleven

Her parents had always used to joke around that she wanted to be so many things before she became eleven.

"Oh Lily, at restaurants you'd tell the waitress that you wanted to become exactly what she was when you grew up!" Her dad would roar with laughter, slapping his thigh and taking a sip out of his wine glass when with guests. As the laughter died away, he would to speak again, the ghost of a smile on his graying face. "And now, look at you! You're off to become something great."

But now she knew. She could never become a waitress as she wanted to at the age of five, not the professional swimmer or tennis player or _even a soccer player_ when she grew up. Not even a doctor, caring for little children like her. Even a simple lawyer or an artist would not do.

Why?

All because she was the one little thing, that one tiny detail. _A witch_.

And now when her daddy looked at her, his back seemed to become more hunched and his face turned away. All because of that one rainy day, the day she came back from her first year at Hogwarts.

"Daddy, can I become an Auror?" she had asked, her face bright.

"What's that?" he had gently returned the question to her.

"It's a Dark-wizard catcher. Like a policeman, but now I can help defeat You-Know-Who."

"Who?" his face had paled and his voice had shook with worry.

"You know, _Voldemort_." Lily had whispered in slight ecstasy.

She had one particular destiny to fulfill, that much she had known. She couldn't possibly leave that special world behind-not when it was so much trouble. She assured herself that she would come back to her parents when it was all over.

But now she couldn't. The troubles were far from over, and James' pompous words stood, ringing in her head.

"Once an Auror, always an Auror! That's what my parents say!"

Instead of becoming something great, she became an Auror and died.

That's how she would always remember it.

**--**

**This was my first drabble, and I was inspired by the graduation**  
**held today since it was the last day of school. Please review and tell**  
**me how it was! I'll be adding more drabbles; the first few after these will be related to this one.**


	2. A Waitress

A Waitress

**A Waitress**

She'd go to restaurants on Friday nights with her small family, as a small celebration that the school week was over. She loved to see the waitress dressed in small white dresses, often outlined in black.

When the waitress would come over to ask what the family wished to order, she was always first to say, "I like your dress! You know, I want to be exactly like you when I grow up!"

And everyone sitting at the table would stiffen, then suddenly let out strangled slips of laughter. Even the waitress would become pink in the cheeks, and then proceed to look directly at Mr. Evans.

"S-Sir? What would you like to order?"

The waitress would continue on like that, asking everyone in the family what they wished to order. She turns away, and looks back at Lily fondly.

"No, my dear. You wouldn't want to be like me." she would whisper, and then begins to make her way down the aisle..

"But why not?" Lily would counter loudly, and the waitress would whip her head around, even if her voice was soft.

"You have a chance to become something great. Use it well." she says softly, and finally turns away with small tears in her eyes.

"Miss. Evans, are you alright?" Professor McGonagall interupts her thoughts.

"Oh-oh yes, I'm alright." she lies, and turns back to her notes, scribbling down rubbish about Animagi transformations.

**--**

**This goes in correspondence to **_**Something Great**_**, and so will the next few. Hope you enjoyed, and please R&R!**


	3. Jennie Fletcher

"Swimmers, step up please

"Swimmers, step up please."

And her goggles were snapped on, her extra-special silicone cap was tugged once for good luck. She had made sure her right foot was tugging at the edge of the block and her left foot behind, poised to jump off. And now she leaned forward, ready to become the next Jennie Fletcher, ready to place her arms hurriedly on the block.

"Swimmers, take your mark."

She immediately leans down, gripping her fingers on the edge of our block. Her heart starts beating faster and faster.

_This is it. _she thinks. But little does she know that she is right, that this is the last time she will ever participate in a race.

_BEEP!_ The buzzer sounds, signaling the start of the 50 meter freestyle race.

And Lily springs off the block, her arms forming a streamline and her body forming the most envious arch. She lands at the first pair of flags and does her three fly kicks before breaking the silent, crystal blue surface water. Already she can hear people shouting in glee, she can hear coachs shouting instructions through their clipboards.

She reachs with her arms, pulling the water behind her and edging only herself. And she kicks deftly, making the current drift in the way of following swimmers. Her arms reach one after another as she reaches the second pair of flags, ready to flip and make her way to the finish line.

She does a somersault at the wall, and slams the wall with her feet, already making her way back again. And she breathes faster before putting her head paralell to the floor again. Her heart pumps wildly, threatening to burst through her fly suit and a cramp starting to itch at her abs.

Finally, she hears the long-awaiting screams, the screams that tell her she is first. But she doesn't stop yet and instead goes faster and _faster_ until her sweaty palms slam into the Omaha sign.

And so she waits for the other swimmers to finish as she glances furtively and her time.

_29.74._

Her full lips burst into a smile and she pulls off her cap in celebration, letting her red hair soak and shimmer in the chlorine. And finally she takes a breath of relief, shaking hands with the upset-looking swimmer in the lane next to her.

This is where she wanted to be for the rest of her life.

**--**

**Again, this is in correspondence to **_**Something Great. **_

**By the way, I was wondering if I should keep this drabble-fic just about what Lily wanted to be when she grew up **_**or**_** finish what she wanted to be when she grew up and then start writing different drabbles in this fic. Please let me know what you think! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and please R&R!**


	4. Margaret Court

Tiebreaker

_Tiebreaker._

Lily Evans: 3 6 6

Margaret Smith: 6 4 6

She _liked_ to play tennis, ever since she was five. The feeling soon grew into a somewhat mutual love for the sport, and Lily was never able to let it fade away. The feeling of hitting that topspin backhand was so _satisfying_, not letting _anyone_ take advantage of her, that there was no possible way she would have _ever_ been able to live with losing.

All the memories rush back to her; walking onto the court, imitated to look like the US Open courts far away in the United States. Her chin held up high, her Adidas sports bag slung onto her left shoulder with carelessness, and Sev at her side, walking into the finals court with her just because she was nervous about going in alone.

"Go on." Sev nudges her forward with a pale smile, bidding her good luck. "You'll be alright."

Lily nods, and only sends a mere glance towards Sev, her right hand immediately clutching at her lucky dream-catcher necklace.

Spotting Meredith Smith, the three-time champion of the England Tournament, she nods slowly and gives a play-acting smile as they make their way back onto the court.

Picking up a ball lying by her feet, she bounces the ball an odd of three times, her red hair glinting in the beating sun and jaw set in a sense of finality. Giving the smallest of glares to Meredith across the court, she moves the racquet with the blinding yellow ball, only to toss the ball up into the azurean sky.

And the ball comes down in slow motion, her racquet gripped tightly in her left hand flies up. Lily jumps up for the last time on the tennis court, her face screwed up in concentration and her racquet breaking down over her head.

Racquet meets ball and ball meets Death. That's the way Lily likes to think of it.

"Presenting Lily Evans, champion of the England Tournament."

Instead of becoming Margaret Court and No. 1 in the world, she became an Auror and died.

**--**

**I know this took a long time to update, I'm sorry! Also, I will not be here to update from July 26th to September 7th. Sorry!**

**Note: The England Tournament is what I made up, there was no researching what surface it was on (Should be grass, but I made it hardcourt) or even if there was a 'real' England Tournament. Also, I know that Sev couldn't possibly be on the court with Lily before the tiebreaker, but I wanted to include a bit of urging and friendship.  
**

**And just some background on the 'English Tournament' I thought of: Lily was playing in the 12&under juniors, and this tournament was a prestigious tournament to win. If it interests anyone, she was wearing a visor to block the sun from her eyes. :D**


	5. Jimmy Armfield

The coach stands up, rubbing his hands together before making his final speech

The coach stands up, rubbing his hands together before making his final speech. "Five minutes left in the game. This is it. Everything you've worked for all this season comes together _now_. So what if we're not a travel team? So what if we haven't won ever-bloody-game we ever played? We're in the finals now, guys. And I know we can do it."

There is complete silence.

"C'mon, all of you. Hands in." A small hand makes its way into the circle, its possessor in smiles but the voice in slight tears. "We're going to win, and all of you know it. None of us are going to play for this team again. We have to show all those people out there our love for the game. So-"

The whistle blows, and everyone is suddenly shaken out of their trance. "Out on the field now, all of yeh! Enough o' break time now."

"Hey! I'm not done talking here." Lily shouts back, stamping her left foot stubbornly. She turns around, a grin on her face and the ghost of a twinkle in her eye. "Let's get out there and win."

And win they do.

Instead of playing soccer and rising to a respectable level in society, she becomes an Auror and dies.

**--**

**Summer is finally here! And therefore I have a lot of time on my hands. Except at 5:30 in the morning, where I have to get up for swim practice. And then when I have to go for tennis at 9:00 AM until 4:30 PM.**

**Anyway, I have a swim meet coming up, so wish me luck! And please, review! Hope you've enjoyed this so far :D**


	6. Cure One, Cure All

She's on the blacktop at lunch, surrounded by small children asking for remedies

She's on the blacktop at lunch, surrounded by small children asking for remedies.

"Lily, my throat hurts." a little boy coughs, peering up at Lily. "Can you help me?"

"Oh, I know!" Lily smiles and kneels down to face the boy. "When you go home today, I want you to drink a lot of tap water-not fridge water. And gargle with a cup of salt water every two hours! It always works for me."

The boy shyly smiles and runs back to the ladder of the slide, and it's always been Lily's belief to help others first and put yourself last. Good deeds are better than being selfish.

The next day, the boy has stopped coughing and runs to Lily, his fair cheeks rosy and his breath salty with excitement. "Lily! It worked! Thank you so much!"

And he gives her a warm hug, her first one in a long time.

Instead of becoming a children's physician and curing people, she became an Auror and died.

**--**

**I have swim championships today and tomorrow, so I decided to write this one today. Please review! :D**


	7. SILENCE!

"SILENCE IN THE GYM

"SILENCE!" A small, yet great voice thunders in the gymnasium at school.

And immediately, there is awkward silence, except for two prying voices.

"But she-" The small boy whimpers, cowering under Lily's gaze.

"It's mine anyway!" A girl argues, pulling the pencil.

They were arguing over a pencil. A _pencil_.

"To whom does this pencil belong to?" Lily asks, thundering her voice to make it sound formal.

The boy stays silent, scowling and turning away.

"Me." A single voice stands out, belonging to the outcast girl in plaits.

"Why did you take the pencil?" Lily asks the boy, already knowing what she was going to do about this situation.

"Because she took my eraser." She looks the boy straight in the eye, and he tries not to flinch.

_He's lying._

"You're lying." She decides, and pulls the whimpering boy into a corner. "Tell me the truth."

"Really, I-" And one quick glance from Lily's face was all the boy needed to break down. "Alright, alright! Everyone knows that Elisabeth Warynth is an outcast. Nobody is gonna care if I take her pencil!"

She slaps him hard, across the face. "Say that again."

"Uh-uh, everyone knows that Elisabeth Warynth is an outcast and that nobody is gonna care if I take her pencil?"

Lily slaps him again, harder, and the poor boy begins to cry.

"Say that again."

And when the boy shakes his head, tears streaking down his red face, Lily softens.

"Nobody likes to be an outcast. I want you to give Elisabeth back her pencil. _And_, I want you to apologize."

"Elisabeth, I'm-" The boy calls to Elisabeth, but is interrupted by Lily.

She shakes his shoulders, hard. "Say sorry from deep down in your heart. And become friends with her, always sticking up for her."

Years later, the same boy comes up to Lily, his voice deep and manly. "I proposed to Elisabeth Warynth today."

Lily hugs him, smiling happily. "And?"

"She said yes. _She said yes!_"

Instead of becoming a lawyer (and perhaps a matchmaker) and solving the world's problems, she became an Auror and died.

**--**

**I think that this was a little long...thoughts?**


	8. Leonardo da Vinci

"Come on, Lily-"

"Come on, Lily-"

"No! Just hold still for a second, Sev. I'm almost done." Lily says, sticking out her chin and Severus and holding her paintbrush. She adds a touch of black here and there, then writes with a flourish:

_Happy Birthday, Sev!_

_Love,_

_Lily Evans_

She hands the portrait to him, uneasily smiling. "Here you go! I hope you like it...I know I'm not the best artist, but-"

"I love it." He shortly says, fondling the portrait of him.

"Happy Birthday Sev!" She stands up and hugs Severus, then turns around, walking away. "I'll see you later!"

"..." And Severus turns around too, his first real smile plastered on his face. This had been the best birthday for him ever.

He takes a long look at the mirror-like portrait of him. In this portrait, she has distinctly changed small parts. His black greasy hair shone like regular black hair, although it still did fall straight to his shoulders, covering part of his face. And his face. His sharp features had been made to be a bit more rounded, and his black beady eyes were slightly more wide, showing happiness and kindness. It looks like the guy Severus always hoped he would be.

Severus couldn't have asked for more.

Instead of becoming the local artist and making a fine sum of money, she became an Auror and died.

**--**

**Not my best, I'm afraid. I was hurrying through this so I would get a chapter done for my readers before I go to India this Saturday. Anyway, please review! :D**


	9. Apples and Speaches

Like her professors at Hogwarts, her teachers in Surrey

Like her professors at Hogwarts, her teachers in Surrey. Her parents at home, her friends at school. The soft sprinkle of snowflakes, the harsh rays of golden sun. As loud as Quidditch matches, as slow as fast walking. A sudden flash flood, a tsunami without warning.

She wanted to have the ability to give a lasting presentation in class. Without stutters, without mutters. Without sweating, without trembling. And with emphasis, stress on each prominent word. With hand gestures, comfortable with everything she says.

She wanted to be like _him_. Like that boy, James Potter. Always laughing, always smiling. Always comfortable, always lasting. Never stuttering, never stuttering. Never trembling, never nervous.

Instead of becoming a professor and giving lasting presentations, she followed James Potter's path by becoming an Auror and dying.

**--**

**I'm finally back from India! I came back Saturday morning and was **_**so **_**tired. Anyway, hope you like this piece Please review!**


	10. In Correlation With

She could fight like hell, everyone knew that

She could fight like hell, everyone knew that. There wasn't one living soul in the whole of Hogwarts that wouldn't agree. Debating, shouting, screaming, dueling, and-she had mastered the fine art of it all.

Nobody could beat her, nobody dared to counter her. Except for one person, the rich and famous James Potter. And one day in third year...

"Your mother's homemade fudge." James crosses his arms across his lean chest, scoffing.

"Yes." Lily does the same, annoyed.

"I'll wager that _my_ mother's homemade fudge is better than _your_ mother's." He grins.

"Is not." She widens her eyes in shock, astonished.

"Is too."

"Are you saying that _my_ mother doesn't know how to make fudge?" Lily screams, jabbing a finger at James. He doesn't flinch.

"Yeah." He states.

"Well _I'd_ wager that _your_ mother hasn't even ever _made_ fudge in her whole life!" She shouts.

"She has." James states, standing taller, towering over Lily.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is." counters James.

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

And so it goes on, until James is towering threateningly over Lily and Lily herself is staring up at him defiantly. Only until a professor shouts at them to get to class, do honey swirls of hazel stop staring into emerald pools of green.

Instead of becoming a politician and winning every debate, she became an Auror and died.

**--**

**Just a silly piece that I thought up in India. Hope you like it xD Please review! **


	11. Look Here !

It was the reason nobody ever remembered her after she left for Hogwarts

It was the reason nobody ever remembered her after she left for Hogwarts.

No photos of Lily Ev-wait, who?

She screws up her eyes, trying not to bring tears to her eyes while flipping through her photo album, turning page after page looking at past friends and forgotten memories. And closes the album soundly, sighing. Again, the same result over and over. No pictures were taken of her.

She she gradually stops taking pristine pictures of people and starts taking clear pictures of _things_. The multi-colored sunset, the azurean ocean. The pale sunrise, the burning moon. The baby blue sky with a maze of cornfield underneath. And the snow, clear snowflakes falling down in her front yard as if they would never stop.

And later, when she looks through the album of _things_, she smiles.

Why?

Why does she smile when she looks at _things_, and frowns when she sees people huddled together in a picture?

Because in the end, the truth is that people will always change, but the best things in life don't change.

No, they'll never change. That itself is worth giving your life for.

Too bad, she reflects. She never reached the end of her life. She just _had _to make the decision to help _people_ and not _things_.

Instead of becoming a photographer and seeing the best _things_ in life, she became an Auror and died.

**--**

**I had to rewrite this one over and over again! I think I've given this my best, I'd enjoy and type of feedback though. Sorry for the wait, it has been busy with start-of-term homework and other stuff. Reviews are welcome!**

**Also, I wanted to give a big thank you to vodkhaholic, Cherry Bear, and Madelynn for review Tattered Dreams. I get so excited when I see that I have new review! If anyone is wondering, I officially have 1600 hits on this fic! Thank you **_**so**_** much !**


	12. Scrub, Scrub

Her father shouts every Sunday: "CAR WASH TIME

Her father shouts every Sunday: "CAR WASH TIME!"

And Lily squeals with undescribable delight, grabbing a pair of comfortable shorts and a loose-fitting shirt. Bringing her own special car brush and orange sponge down the spiral stairs, sprinting with happiness and shouting all the way out the door.

She loves Car Wash Days. Letting her father wet the car a quarter of the way through, then pulling the hose away from him, insisting that she does it all herself.

_Scrub, scrub. _Her favorite word to say as she scours the silver-coated car with her sponge, soap robbing the car of dirt. Every time she finishes a certain section of the car, that area is sparkling clean, smelling of sweet roses and honey.

Her father finally pulls the hose from her hands, spraying her everywhere until she screams with glee: "Stop, Daddy, stop!"

She waddles back up the stairs, her clothes sticking to her skin, and hair sopping with soapy water, ignoring her mother's pleas to wrap a towel around herself or she'd catch a cold.

_Unfortunate _is her favorite word now. It describes her better.

Instead of becoming a car washer with hair pulled back and dressed in dirty brown overalls, she became an Auror and died.

**--**

**Thought of this one off the top of my head after I saw my neighbors washing their car. Please review.**

**P.S. Thank you to all my reviewers and readers!! This piece has reached ****2000**** hits!**


	13. The Everything Shop

The Everything Shop

The Everything Shop. She would name it The Everything Shop.

It would include everything, from housing supplies, to school supplies, to food, to furniture, to clothing, and even to office supplies.

And the shop would be kept squeaky clean, the hardware and tools section shining like Christmas lights. The clothes would attract every consumer and all sorts of furniture from every country would be shipped to The Everything Shop-both antique and modern.

School supplies wouldn't be just plain binders, but instead colorful binders with vivid lights, letting you do your homework in the darkest of nights. Pencils wouldn't give the writer red sores on their hands after writing hard for hours, but would be gripped, the grip itself being as soft as a feathery pillow.

There would be fresh fruits of every kind and taste in a corner of the shop, so delectable that no one would be able to stop eating. And there would be spices too, with hot peppers and masala brought over from India. All the other types of food would be kept in a different section of the store; with bright neon pink tabs highlighted what the name of the food was.

Lily could imagine it already, sitting in her room with a bejeweled journal in front of her, scribbling furiously about her idea. Her favorite main area, the toffee section, would hold rows of inviting bonbons, one row for a sweet taste, and one for sour. Even a row for bittersweet, and a spicy row would be included, just to meet everyone's preferences.

And that was just candy.

For her favorite delicacy, chocolate, there would be hundreds of rows of her preferred chocolate. Cadbury, Nestle, Lindt and Dove-only the best kinds would be stocked. She would even keep taffy there, caramel oozing from the wrappers made of chocolate.

And Lily knew, of course, that she would get to eat whatever she wanted from the shop for free, since she was the boss.

Instead of becoming a shopkeeper and eating Cadbury chocolate everyday, she became an Auror and died.

**--**

**I would love some feedback on this piece. I'm not very good with description, so please review! Also, this piece was inspired by a real-life event. I always had a dream to make a shop that would have everything anyone could possibly need in the world. :)**

**P.S. It's my birthday tomorrow ;-)**


	14. A Nerd With Glasses

It wasn't that she _wanted_ to memorize the Dewey Decimal System and help smiling faces find books to read; it was that she _wanted_ to read books all day.

Lily wanted to sit in a famous library and read novels everyday. Mystery, drama, romance, fantasy, thriller, horror –there was no genre that she _wouldn't_ want to read (except for non-fiction).

Her favorite genre of books was fantasy. Fantasizing all day and digging out deep secrets from her heart...This was her life, sitting in a comfy chair with snacks by her side.

Perhaps this was the fatal mistake that made her choose her path and typical Muggles choose theirs; perhaps this was the fatal mistake that cost her her life.

Lily had read too many books, too many _fantasy_ books for her own good. Too much about so-called magic and fabled-unicorns, flying broomsticks and wands.

If she had stopped reading those fantasy books her mother always scolded her about, Lily may have gone the same way as her sister, staying a normal Muggle and turning her nose at theslightest whisper of _magic_.

Perchance this was the reason she was so attracted towards Hogwarts, all her deepest desires fulfilled. Perchance, this was the reason she decided to become an Auror.

So that she could save all the fantasies she believed in.

Instead of becoming a librarian and reading five different books every day, she became an Auror and died.

--

Okay, for high school applications, I need help to choose a school. I am not interested in taking the SSAT (as my parents may not let me), and therefore USA/Canada schools are out of the question. Most of the high schools in North America require 9th graders to take the SSAT. I've found some schools in the UK and Europe that don't require me to take a test. HOWEVER, I want to go to a fairly above-average (top) high school. I am interesting in furthering a degree in finance or doctoring. Also, I am currently learning French as a World Language, though I do know Spanish (albeit limited). Please, anyone in high school, college, or even working help me choose a school and apply !!

Thanks so much,

Nisha

P.S. Please drop a review for me or email me at

Don't judge by the email address name...I've had this since fifth grade !


	15. Blue Polka Dots

"Tuney!" She shouts over and over, pounding up the stairs and waving a set of clothes in her hand. "TUNEY! Look what Mummy got us!"

It was a matching set of a thick-strapped tank-top and a skirt, complete with accessories and ballet shoes.

"Oh, dear Lord!" Petunia exclaims her favorite word, pretending to fall to the floor and faint.

Lily runs over to her precious sister, throwing the clothes on the cream-colored carpet and clobbering Petunia's heart continuously. "I'll save you!"

After a few minutes, Lily gets bored and Petunia flutters open her eyes, still on the floor. "Get up, Tuney! Let's try them on!"

They scramble up the fallen clothes and disappear into a room, frantically pulling on clothes. Lily tosses a thick scarf to Petunia, both throwing the scarf over their shoulders identically.

"We look go-_orgeous_!" Petunia screams, fanning her cheeks daintily.

"Time for the jewelery! Ready, Tuney?" Lily asks excitedly, looking up to her sister with awestruck eyes.

"Set..."

"GO!"

Racing each other, they pick up their large pink-beaded necklaces and fling it on their necks, one hand already setting the matching earrings in. Lily places one pale foot in a glimmering shoe, as Petunia places her foot in the same one.

They trip over each other, giggling happily and shoving each other gently aside.

"Tuney! Outta my way!"

"Lily! _I'm_ the eldest!"

Finally, their shoes are on and the bracelets are clasped on.

"I win!" Lily and Petunia scream at the same time, fingers combing frazzled hair. Lily frantically pounds her head, trying to stop the frizz from rising up as her sister purses her lips, making a pose from the magazine she had read.

"_I'll_ go first." Petunia lightly pushes Lily to the side and rolls a rag down the steps. She steps onto the imaginary red carpet, striking a hand behind her head and arching her back. "I'm ready!"

"Presenting the beautifulest woman in the world, the Miss Universe of Eternity and my sister-TUNEY EVANS!" Lily screams aloud.

There is a slight rumble around the house as it shakes, almost making it seem as if an earthquake had struck.

Her first sign of magic.

Petunia emerges onto the stairs, slightly stumbles and regains her poise as she walks down the steps and turns. Pink, green, and white stripes run diagonal across her shirt, as a fluffy cotton candy scarf covers up half of her long neck. The large pink beads blend in with the overall appearance, a short pink skirt and ballet shoes taking the show away.

"Mwa...Mwa..." Petunia blows high-pitched kisses into the imaginary crowd, curtsying. "I love you all! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"MY TURN!" Lily hugs Petunia away from the silently cheering crowd, her carefully done hair messed up again. "...oops."

"Go, go, go-get up there! Be a _star_!" Petunia exclaims, pushing Lily to the imaginary red carpet line.

"Presenting Silly Lilly!" Petunia shouts, speaking into a plastic microphone.

"Wheee! That's meee!" Lily giggles, the nearly empty house echoing with her tangible laughter.

And without warning, there is a bright flash, brighter than a camera flash surrounding Lily. She squirms happily, blinded by the flash.

Lily walks down the stairs, emerging from the fading flash. Petunia muffles a gasp and pretends to faint, Lily oblivious to everything.

There is a mirror at the bottom of the steps, as Lily gets ready to blow kisses into the crowd and make her way back upstairs.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Lily screams, bringing her parents running into the foyer and Petunia sitting up. She covers her face and peeks through, astonished.

"I LOOK _BEAUTIFUL_!" She shouts again, happy.

Aside from the house shaking again, Lily is dressed in a thick-strapped tank top, covered with blue polka dots, pink stripes, and brown checks. The skirt is red and pink plaid, adorned with black stags and dogs. Knee-high socks sag all the way down to her ankles, a mess of rainbow colors. Lily's pink fluffy scarf has completely disappeared, and her pink beaded necklace is now brown.

And the shoes.

The shoes changed from regular flat ballet shoes to teetering high heels shoes with pink and green ribbon wrapping over the socks, around the ankles.

"...whoa." Lily says, posing in all different directions. She runs back to Petunia, her million dollar smile reaching her ears and beyond. "I'm gonna be an _awesome_ model one day!"

Instead of becoming a model and showing off different outfits everyday, she became an Auror and died.

**--**

**Wow. I haven't updated in a while! Anyway, this took me a long time to finish! Also, this piece is very long. Thoughts, anyone? **


	16. A Scribble in a Notebook

Between the ashes and sand-like debris, a singed pocket notebook lies there in the ruins of a home, waiting for its owner to come back one day to claim it her own.

There's a poem scribbled there, dated July 31st, 1981. A favorite pasttime of Lily's, writing poems made with spinning threads of fast-moving thoughts in her often muddled brain.

She scribbles sentences in tranquility, laughing softly as she is filled with memories of her first and only son. She dips her quill in ink again and again, making the squeaky noises a quill often makes.

"Lily! Come down here, quick! Take a picture of us!" James calls to her, and Lily quickly jumps to her feet and bounds down the staircase, her open, beloved notebook forgotten.

_As a fond mother, when the day is o'er,  
Leads by the hand her little child to bed,  
Half willing, half reluctant to be led,  
And leave his broken playthings on the floor,  
Still gazing at them through the open door,  
Nor wholly reassured and comforted  
By promises of others in their stead,  
Which, though more splendid, may not please him more;  
So Nature deals with us, and takes away  
Our playthings one by one, and by the hand  
Leads us to rest so gently, that we go  
Scarce knowing if we wish to go or stay,  
Being too full of sleep to understand  
How far the unknown transcends the what we know.  
- By Lily Potter, July 31st, 1981_

There's a scribbled poem in a pocket notebook, a favorite of many and a fan of others.

It is impossible to read more of these, for there are none. None in a pocket notebook. More are in diary's that were lost in a burning cottage. All because of a certain job Lily took on, that destroyed all of her insightful and serene poems.

Instead of becoming a poet and writing hundreds of thoughtful poems that would please her fans, she became an Auror and died.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Happy Halloween! (Although it's a day late) =]**

**P.S. Is the ending too confusing?? I read it over and over and it seemed fine, but I don't know. Please review!**

**- Nisha**


	17. A Red Nose

People always told her that she was a hilarious person, that she could make anyone laugh whenever she pleased. Even Mrs. Morris back in Surrey couldn't teach one day without cracking up with hoards of laughter all because Lily had made wisecracks every two minutes and created silly faces that would have surely earned her a punishment-but didn't because she was so _adorable_.

Although, Lily knew, that the only reason all her younger cousins and clients that she babysat laughed when she was around them because of how she made funny faces and talked in all sorts of accents from around the world; how she picked each toddler up and spun them around, laughing with them as she spoke in their language.

What they didn't know, was that talking in different accents and making people laugh was, in fact, her only innate ability.

"Silly Lily, you clownie!" A toddler gurgled in passing, waving to her as Lily cocked her head and widened her eyes, make an 'O' with her mouth.

"I'm not a clownie, you brownie! Should I come eat you up?" Lily pretended to run towards the toddler like a big lion on all fours, making roaring noises. The toddler screams with glee, and waddles away, expecting Lily to follow her.

She didn't.

If only. If only she had taken up an act to become a clown and make children under the age of ten laugh, instead of becoming a big Dark wizard-catcher that made adults over the age of sixteen cry.

"But really," Lily tried to assure herself. "I wouldn't be able to live with all that makeup caked on my face and a big red honking nose with a rainbow colored afro."

Actually, she would have lived.

Instead of become a clown and making children laugh, she became an Auror and died.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ha. Instead of studying for the SSAT, I'm stuck on this site, writing! Well...I guess it _does_ help in some way, since I have to write an essay in 25 minutes and do the whole reading comprehension section anyway...**

**This one felt a little weird to me when I wrote it. Did I jump around too much again? Review, please!**

**Mumbai Meri Jaan ! (Mumbai, my life) Please pray for the welfare of my people back in India and all the people who affected by the terrorists on November 26-27th, 2008. Thanks for all your support.**


	18. Lazy Lamhe

It was summer, the best time of year. Lily sits on a white porch chair outside in the sun, a slice of seedleess dark red watermelon in her hands.

She truly wished it was summer all year-round.

No school. No homework. No professors.

All day. All fun. With Petunia.

Lily shakes her head clear of these thoughts, remembering that Petunia still hadn't said one word to her since she arrived at King's Cross.

No Petunia.

It was the end of seventh year. The seventh year in a row that Lily and Petunia hadn't spoken more than one sentence to each other.

Red juice dribbles down her sun-kissed hand, and as try as she might-she can't get the juice fully off her wrist.

It would stay there until Lily washed her hands.

The application to become an Auror would stay there until it was thrown away, or sent to the academy.

Instead of sitting at home all day and enjoying the fruits of life, she became an Auror and died.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I tried my hand at something short, but I'm not sure if it worked well or not! For those who are wondering what I'm still doing on this site instead of studying for the SSAT (that'll take place Saturday morning), I can't seem to concentrate-wish me luck! I'll need it.**

**NOTE: I revised chapters 2, 3, and 4 (based on blueberry's reviews). I hope the new versions are better than the old! To blueberry, thanks so much for pointing out what I needed to fix-I hadn't meant to snap at you :-)**

**ETA: I tried to rewrite this chapter, but I'm not too sure whether it's better or not...It still feels a little choppy but I'm not sure what to do about it? Reviews are appreciated, thank you to Madelynn and lilyjames_461 (Jackie) for all the constructive critiscm!  
**


End file.
